You Ain't Never Had A Friend Like You
by hatchlingpendragon
Summary: Ooo meets Aaa. I think that's all that needs saying. [Currently On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, ruling Princess of the Candy Kingdom of the Land of Ooo, encountered probably the greatest feat of science she'd ever had the honor to witness. Across the table, Prince Gumball sipped his tea, eyeing the ceiling, the tapestries, the carpet, all candy-colored, without quite managing to look at her.

She cleared her throat politely, and his cup clattered in its saucer before he smiled at her.

"So, if my assumption is correct," she started, as he looked directly at her, "The others of your world must be switched in their chromosomes as well. For instance, I have an Uncle Gumbald."

"Ooh, Auntie would laugh at that." the prince smiled dryly, "Great-Aunt Taffie. Let me guess, an orchard of candy apple trees?"

She shook her head, "Taffy trees. Your world does have those?"

"Oh, yes, but for some reason hers was to be candy apples. I still have no idea why."

She laughed a bit, and settled when he looked around nervously again.

"Um, I hate to impose if so, but does my company cause you discomfort?"

"Oh, no, no, it's not you!" he said quickly.

"It's just, I assume that my compatriotes must have come to this realm as well, given that they were present at the...accident. I'm worried about them. And also, uh, I must admit that I'm a bit concerned about meeting your versions of them, as well..."

He smiled, "Though you are delightful company, even if this meeting is slightly surreal."

She laughed, "Indeed, but, an accident, you say? I was sure it was something _I'd_ done."

"You had an...accident, as well?"

She nodded.

He frowned, considering it, "Well, if the mirroring-effect of the...the planes I guess we can call them, is to be universally accepted, it was probably both our faults, though the results had led my people to your realm, instead of yours to ours, or either to another place altogether. I wonder what you did differently, or I did, and if so, how? Coincidental synchronization instead of mirroring, perhaps? Ooh, migraine..."

"Have some more tea." she suggested, and he happily obliged.

Bonnibel was having a surprisingly good day, considering the catastrophes earlier.

It was so nice to have someone with whom she could relate to, and would _understand_ her.

For the moment, they were both exhausted, confused, and slightly disturbed.

So, for the moment, they would just drink tea.

* * *

Marshall Lee had found a new best friend, and it was him! Well, a sorta him. A her-him.

Either way, they should make a gig out of this!

"_Ooo-ooh, Aaa-aah, whadda we got?_

_Gotta little mixed-one-up when reality got shot,_

_I'm not really sure if this's karma or not,_

Finding our own equals

Rockin' it like prequels, sequels,

Like a sneak-peek-flash-back of somethin' hot,

_But it's cool,_

_Cuz we're both gonna rule the light-spot_." he rapped, and beat-boxed when Marceline did her thing.

"_Oh, dear, we gotta little funny re-al-i-ty here," _she returned,

"_The girl meets the guy, things are going pretty fly,_

_So it should be any time soo-oo-oon_

_That the whole dang universe goes boo-oo-oom,_

With the Kingdoms all doubled

The Nightosphere troubled

_It'll probably be something we can't bear,_

_Yeah,_

_But would we really even care_?"

They looked at each other and laughed, "Nah!"

They continued together,

"_Because me, myself, and I,_

_Though we don't know the stuff why-y-y_

_We're here,_

_One thing is clear,_

_We make the most awesome tune!_"

* * *

Fionna stared at Finn. Finn stared at Fionna.

Cake glared at Jake. Jake glared at Cake from behind the couch. Beemo was playing videogames with Beemo.

The room was quiet, interrupted by the beeping and blipping from the T.V. screen.

Finn finally spoke, "You're a girl."

Fionna nodded, mouth shut in a slight frown.

"But you're _me!"_

"Well you're a _guy,_ and _I'm_ not complaining to you about it." she growled uncomfortably.

Finn looked flustered, "But that's different, you're me but you have...!" he gestured vaguely, "_Bits!_"

Fionna's frown deepened as she blushed, but Cake spoke first, "Uh-uh! Bad territory right there, Fionna-boy!" she hissed.

"I'm Finn!" he retorted, as Jake snorted at the name, "I'm not a girl!"

He repeated this, seeming to have some sort of existential crisis, "_I'm not a girl!_"

"Dude, okay, you're not a girl! Stop freaking out!" Fionna said, standing.

They stared. "Um, you got any evil trolls around here?" she asked, he nodded.

"Wanna stomp some?"

He nodded again, a bit more easily.

Stomping trolls, he knew where he was with that.

They left to break the ice by breaking heads.

Cake and Jake looked at each other suspiciously when they were gone.

". . . I ain't gonna try to even see where we're similar." she said bluntly.

Jake shrugged, "That's cool. Wanna go raid Finn's burrito ingredients? Some of the stuff's actually edible!"

"Burrito? Boy-y-y, you ain't even heard of my girl's pizza rolls." a shiver went up Cake as she thought of it.

Then she smiled, "But sure, let's see if we can rescue anythin' worth eatin'!"

Jake bowed her towards the kitchen, "This way, m'lady!"

"Cute, but you got nothin' on Lord Monochromicorn." the cat chuckled, moving past.

"Oh, you should hear about my lady-friend, then."

". . . Do you think my guy ended up where your girl is?"

". . . Oh-oh."

* * *

If one could understand Korean and/or Morse Code, they would probably return from the conversation much enlightened and open to the wisdom and wonders of many different worlds, along with an in-depth comparison list of cello versus harp.  
As it was, the idle conversation in the pasture was naught but cryptic gibberish to the common passerby.  
It sounded, though, that at some point the conversation turned to humorous topics for the both of them.

* * *

"You're real!" the Ice King squealed, clawing at his beard.

"_You're _real!" the Ice Queen screeched, looking slightly horrified, "I really am an old creepy dude in this realm?! I thought Glorie was just joking!" she eyed her fortress, _his _fortress, incredulously, skirts and long hair swirling.

"This is incredible! This means...this means all of my dreams and aspirations...!" the Ice King sniffled happily.

"I can't be here! There're no babes in this place, besides the tomboy's double, and I'm not _that _crazy!"

"No, no," the Ice King held up his hands placatingly, respectfully to his counterpart, "The Accident should've taken most of your people over here, you'll have them."

"Accident?" the Ice Queen interrogated, the ice beginning to crackle under her shoes, her eyes began to blaze.

"Did you cause this?!" she screamed, hands flashing with potential ice.

"No, it was just part of a plan that—!" the Ice King screamed back when she tried to ice him, flying to the ceiling for safety.

She cackled, laughing, "Look at that! Glorie really did have a joke in mind when he wrote _you!_"

She paused, tapping her foot, but then grinned, "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement, my new minion."

"Uh, second-in-command minion?" the Ice King asked hopefully, still at a presumably safe distance.

She rolled her eyes, and then looked at Gunther, "If he's what the opposites of this world are like, I think it's a good thing that I'm here now. Show me what _you_ wrote."

The penguin quacked uncomfortably, but flinched when the Ice Queen's eyes glowed, "**Show me, please.**"

The penguin squeaked and waddled off quickly to fetch her writings, eager to please and not be iced.

The Ice Queen found her counterpart's throne, and as he watched, she swung to sit sideways on it, grinning to herself.

"The Terrible and Beautiful Ice Queen, ruler of the Two Realms. Has a nice ring to it."

The Ice King, for the first time since he could remember, _shivered _in fear and awe.

This would make such an awesome and spicy sequel! He chuckled to himself. Spicy rhymed with icy.

He was a genius!

* * *

Hunson Abadeer blinked in bemusement.

Harriet Abadeer smiled, looking sleek in her own business suit, hair in an equally sleek ponytail.

"Wanna exchange our kids' baby pictures?" she suggested.

"My daughter made her first wave of public hysteria before she turned two decades." he replied proudly, already reaching for his wallet, which spilled out its column of picture after picture after picture...

"Aw, that's sweet. My little boy was working on his second one by that time!" she retorted amiably, holding up pictures like fans or decks of cards. "Reminded me a bit like Woodstock, but more manic. He was such a little artist."

"Ahh, Woodstock, good memories..."

"Have any fries?"


	2. Announcement from the Author!

Hello, dear Readers!

**Announcement!**

_I will come out right now and confess that I hadn't planned on making this a full-on story, but once a reviewer had actually brought the potential of this story to my attention, I've decided to make it so._

_Keep in mind, the first chapter had just been a sudden blip in the brain that I wanted to get out, so forgive me if the updates are erratic. I'm also currently working on the story 'No One Plays Nice', which, being something I planned out with intent, will at times take a higher priority than 'Friend Like You'.  
__In fact, if you like, you all may post suggestions or preferences, ideas you'd like to see in this story._

Audience participation!

_I thank you very much for your understanding and patience._

_I digress. I'll work on making another chapter, look out for it in a day or two, and we'll see how this goes._  
_Please, review the future chapters or stories you read if you like them, as feedback can be food and fuel!_  
_Thanks again!_

Sincerely, the hatchling


	3. Meeting Myself

Opinions and words about It were everywhere. It was the talk of the Kingdoms.

Somehow, through an as yet unexplained Accident and a fluke of Science, significant figures in the land had been copied, and the copies were, even more amazingly, the complete opposite in gender!

[This caused a few excited riots among those residents who had particular admirations for some of the significant figures in question. The Candy Kingdom Task Force was having a field day.]

By the declaration of Princess Bubblegum [and her counterpart, Prince Gumball, who was also technically their ruler, they were still trying to figure out how that worked] all of the 'copies' and their originals were brought to the palace. One reason was to simply find things out, the second was to insure that everyone was on the same page and in the same place, and most importantly in plain sight.  
The third was to make sure that the land didn't go any crazier than it was already.

* * *

"Understandably, the Ice royalty are not amenable enough to consider attending," Prince Gumball explained to the residents of the table, frowning slightly. "But I'm sure any conflicts can eventually be resolved."

He was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Marshall Lee's counterpart had been staring at him in what looked like thoughtfulness, and likewise, Marshall Lee himself had been staring at _his _counterpart.

This was not going to go well.

Finn himself had been staring with what seemed like awe at Gumball and Marshall, and sometimes with what looked like no little discomfort or confusion. Gumball wasn't too surprised, Fionna was likewise staring at the females of Ooo, but in what looked more like glee or humor. This would be an amazing opportunity to study gender-influenced mentality, but for now they had to delve into more imperative matters.

Cake, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and Lord Monochromicorn were all conversing in their own company in an adjacent room, as Jake, who was a dog of all things, bluntly put to 'keep outta the weird human-y stuff you guys are gonna worry about'.

It sounded like they were already forming a band in there.

"Until then, I guess we must simply get to know each other." Gumball sighed, doing his best to smile, but honestly, his mental capacities felt quite scrambled. "I am Prince Bennibeau Gumball—"

"Just call him 'Bubba'!" Marshall interjected, and Gumball smoothly ignored him.

"Representative and reigning monarch of the Candy Kingdom of the land of Aaa. My more recreational hobbies are in the culinary and chemistry arts and sciences, as well as the occasional haberdasher-ing."

"Hab-er-what-now?" Finn asked Fionna quietly, yet not quiet enough.

"Pretty clothes and stuff for guys." she whispered back, again, quiet, but not. Quiet. Enough.

Gumball shook his head and sighed to himself as Marshall Lee's counterpart snickered, while the Candy Princess glared at the female vampire.

The pink woman cleared her throat and stood, "I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum—"

"Call her Bonnie!" Marceline called out, smirking, and was looked at sternly, "Likewise representative and ruler of the Candy Kingdom of Ooo. My main interests are science and chemistry as well, the sciences sometimes vulgarly referred to as 'necromancy'," she sniffed, "I also have a fondness for making food. I once created the most perfect sandwich."

"Whaddya know, GB's girl-clone is more badawesome than he is." Marshall Lee snickered, but Gumball merely raised an eyebrow, even when Marceline chimed in, "Hey, PB, the guy-you is still just as girly as you."

Gumball and Bubblegum looked at each other and smiled, "Chemistry, you say?" he asked, and she nodded politely, "I myself had dabbled briefly in the elements of vitae." he said, "Perhaps we could compare notes. Plus," he turned to the vampires, smiling with genuine interest, "Now that we have not one, but two theoretically immortal entities, it would provide some good opportunities for practical experimentation."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that!" Bonnibel said, now looking at Marceline, who started to look uncomfortable.

"Uh, another time of course." she added, regaining composure.

Both vampires seemed to settle a bit, but Marshall Lee was glaring at Gumball, who smirked.

"Marceline Abadeer," Marceline continued, "Vampire Queen, half-demon daughter of Hunson Abadeer, totally not next in line to ruling the Nightosphere." she grinned, "I like making jams from music and from the body's various shades of red."

Marshall Lee snorted, rolling his eyes, "Marshall Lee flipping Abadeer," he continued, smirking at his counterpart, "Vampire King, son of Harriet, blah, blah, blah. And jam? Seriously? That's not very original at all. Anyway, I also like making some tunes, and as to the red, eh..." he laughed, "I prefer giving upfront demonstrations. Is it just me, or is this 'meeting' starting to sound like a dating gig?"

"If it were, it would have a very _low _success rate." Gumball stated flatly, and Marshall winked at him.

"Moving on." the Candy Prince continued, frowning at Marshall.

"Finn the Human!" the boy called out, whatever hesitation he had seeming to have melted into some sort of manic fervor, much like those little episodes Fionna would have. Gumball was fascinated.

"I'm a hero who does awesome stuff all the time with my bro Jake. Well, unless he's distracted or something. I save people, I find treasure, I'm awesome at videogames, fighting, the flute, and spitting."

Fionna made a grossed face behind his back.

Finn turned and saw it, and frowned, "Hey, man, it's a talent! What can _you _do?"

"Fionna the Human," she said, scowling, "And I can do most of that stuff, except I like to do mojo things, and I can whistle."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Anyone can whistle!"

Fionna grinned at her counterpart with her little buckteeth, and Gumball almost laughed. They were like siblings in a way.

"Not like _I _can." she challenged, and Finn crossed his arms, "Show me, copy of me!"

"Dude, you're the copy." she retorted, and then whistled. It was a sharp, clear whistle, and it quickly changed in pitch to sound almost flute-like, at one point almost high enough to make them cover their ears.

It was at the point that it sounded like two people were whistling that she stopped, and grinned smugly.

Finn's eyes were wide, "Teach me!" he demanded.

"First we gotta find something you can teach me, to make it fair." she replied.

Marceline snickered, "You both are so adorable it's gross."

Both of the humans flushed, whirling on the Vampire Queen, "Hey!"

Bubblegum and Gumball exchanged a glance, smiling.

This would probably be fine.


End file.
